My day with one direction
by Malecinthetardis
Summary: What would happen if I were to spend a day with one direction? (P.s I wrote this story 2 years ago I just never got around to posting it. Sorry for the really short chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rose was walking towards the stage doors of were the boys were performing because she had won tickets and a backstage pass on her local radio station, when suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and guess who she saw? It was Niall, Rose was in shock. She had never in her wildest dreams thought that she would ever get to meet Niall Horan. And yet there he was, standing right in front of her.

"Excuse me miss but I think you dropped this." she looked to see what it was and Indead he had her phone.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem miss." and with that he was gone

Rose was still shocked when she went to go find her seat in the front row. While she was waiting for the concert to start she decided to text her best friend Lisa about meeting Niall. But then reconsidered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the concert she decided to go backstage and say hi to the boys. There were so many questions that she wanted to ask the boys. But then a security guard came up to her and asked her for her backstage pass. She hurriedly searched her pockets for her pass but couldn't find it.

"It must have fell out of my pocket while I was dancing."

"I'm sorry miss if you don't have a pass you can't come in."

Then all of a sudden Niall comes over a whispers something to the security guard.

"I'm so sorry about that miss... what was your name, sorry I didn't get your name before."

"Rose Ann Marie. But you can just call me rose."

"Okay miss rose, let me show you around."

"Okay and thank you for finding my phone."

"It was no problem."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There were so many things that were going through Roses mind. Many of which involved the boys.

"Let me introduce you to the boys"

"I'm a bit nervous to tell you the truth"

"It will be fine"

"If you say so."

We continued to walk to where the boys were hanging when out of no where one the boys has decided to Dax Niall right in front of Rose. The next thing that you know, louis has ran back to the boys and they all start laughing.

"Are you alright"

"Yeah I'm fine"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Is this the bird that you were telling us about ." says zayn

"Her name is Rose and what are you talking about."

"You know the one that you returned her phone to." says louis

"Can we please change the subject now."

"Okay then how did you like the concert." asked Harry

"It was AMA-ZAYN,BRIL-LIAM,PHENOMI-NIALL,FABU-LOUIS and EXTRAORDIN-HARRY.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Said Zayn

"So what were your favorite songs."

"All of them."

"Guys can we get something to eat I'm hungry" say Niall

"Your always hungry." we all say in unison

"Let me guess you want nando's."

"How did you know."

"I mean come on it is kinda obvious."

"How."

"Your name is Niall, right."

"Yeah."

"Exactly my point."

"So are we going to Nando's or not." asked Zayn

"Of course we are, to the one direction van."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

While rose was waiting in the Que with the boys she decided to ask them a few questions.

"What is it like traveling with the boys."

"Really fun, we are always pulling pranks on each other and we get along well." says Harry

"as you saw before with the daxing incident." say louis

We were Finally been lead to our booth, when all of a sudden a screaming girl comes up and starts yelling at me. A few minutes later with the screaming girl gone we can actually hear each other again.

"Are you alright."

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm more concerned about you boys then anything else."

"Were fine we are use to having girls scream at us."

We finally get to sit down and order our meals. Once all the boys have order it was my turn.

"I will have what Niall is having."

"Rose are you sure, Niall eats a lot of food and no one has ever eaten as much as him not even us and we tour with him."

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Okay if that's what you want."


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm so full."

"Me too."

"Hey rose could you do u a favor and get us some drinks please."

"Yeah sure what do you want."

"Coke." says Niall

"Water." says Liam

"Orange Juice." says louis

"Water." says Zayn

"Coke." says Harry

"Okay be right back."

Meanwhile...

"So do you like her." says Harry

"I'm not sure yet, why do you ask."

"Cause if your not gonna ask her out I will." says Harry

"HARRY."

"What, she's hot."

"Yeah your point being... and by the way I saw her first so ha."

"Damn it."

"So are you going to ask her or not."

"Ask me what."

"Nothing."

"Here are your drinks."

"Thanks."

"So are we ready to go." says louis

"Yeah I'm ready I'll just go and grab the check." says Liam

"Here is the Money for my meal."

"No, it our shout."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"No worries."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On the way back to the arena we decided to play Irish corners. Whilst going around a corner Niall sides into rose and lands on top of her in the process. She starts to blush.

"Um, Niall can you please get off of me because you are hurting me."

"Oh sorry, are you alright."

"Yeah i'm fine what about you."

"Fine."

*Awkward silence*

Once we finally arrive at the arena we decided to go backstage and hang out for a bit.

"So what do you do for fun while you wait to go onstage."

"Nothing really, if we get time we just usually hang out like we are doing now or tell each other jokes.

"Sounds like fun."

"So what are going to do now."

"I don't know."

"I've got an idea, maybe we could have a good old fashioned dance battle."

"Sounds like fun." said Zayn

"Agreed". Said Liam, Niall, Harry and louis say in unison

"What does the winner of the battle receive." asked Liam

"Not sure yet, maybe $5 from each person. Does that sound alright with you guys?" said Rose

"Yeah perfect, let's start this battle."

"We might want to move it to the stage cause there might bot be enough room."

"Oh okay sounds good."

"It's on like donkey kong." said Liam


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

First up was Liam then it was Harrys turn followed by Zayn and then it was louis's turn and second last was Niall's turn.

And last but not least it was roses turn. She did a few cartwheels 3 or 4 body rolls and 1 or 2 splits and a high kick.

Afterward they all collapsed on the stage floor laughing uncontrollably.

"So who won the dance battle." asked Harry

"Not sure, we should take a vote to see who won, sound good." said rose.

"Sounds good." Said Harry

"Hands up for Liam" asked rose

No one raised their hand

"Hey I wasn't that bad, was I" asked Liam

"Hands up for Harry" asked rose

Louis raised his hand up immediately.

"What? I thought he was good" said Louis

"Hands up for Zayn." asked rose

Rose raised her hand

"He was ama-zayn" said rose

"Hands up for Niall." asked rose

No one raised their hands to vote for Niall.

"And last but not least raise your Hand if you think rose won the dance battle." said Niall

Everyone except rose raised their hand

"Louis you have already voted." said Zayn

"Dammit!." said louis

"Okay so it is agreed, Rose won the battle."

"Pay up boys."

Each of the boys handed her five dollars.

"It goes to show that dancing in your bedroom really pays off, literally" said rose waving the money around.

"So what are you going to do with our money." Asked Harry

"I don't know yet, either give it to charity or save it for a rainy day." said rose

After that day I never swap the boys again


End file.
